Morris teams in United Kingdom
(grouped by country, county (in England), and city/town/village/region) Note: Carnival ("Fluffy") morris sides are listed elsewhere. Channel Islands ;Helier Morris Men, St Helier (web site) England ;Albion Morris, N/A (web site) ;Boojum, various (web site) ;Rockhopper Morris, Thames Valley region ("of Antarctica"...) (web site) ;Chameleonic Morris Men, various places in England (web site) ;Dogrose Morris, various (web site) ;National Youth Folklore Troupe of England, various (web site) ;The Outside Capering Crew, (various) (web site) ;The Big Caper, various (web site) ;North British Rapper, various (web site) ;Bunnies From Hell, wandering Bedfordshire : :;Bedfordshire Lace Ladies' Morris, Ampthill (web site) :;Redbornstoke Morris, Ampthill (web site) :;Bedford Morris Men, Bedford (web site) :;Caddington Blues, Caddington (web site) Berkshire : :;Abingdon Traditional Morris Dancers, Abingdon (web site) :;Isis, Abingdon (web site) ::For Abingdon see also Oxfordshire. :;Hart & Sole Clog Morris, Crowthorne (web site) :;Datchet Border Morris, Datchet (web site) :;Hurst Morris People (HuMP), Hurst (web site) :;Ellington Morris, Maidenhead (web site) :;Taeppa's Tump, Maidenhead (web site) :;Kintbury May Maids Morris, Newbury (web site) :;Kennet Morris Men, Reading (web site) :;Whiteknights Morris, Reading (web site) :;Shinfield Shambles, Shinfield, Reading (web site) :;Windsor Morris, Windsor (web site) :;Berkshire Bedlam, Wokingham (web site) Bristol : :;Pigsty Morris, Bishopston (web site) :;City Clickers, Bishopston (web site) :;Ashley's Rise Junior Morris, Bristol (web site) :;Bristol Morris Men, Bristol (web site) :;Rag Morris, Bristol (web site) Buckinghamshire : :;Aldbury Morris Men, Aldbury (web site) :;Amersham Garland Dancers, Amersham (web site) :;Whitchurch Morris Men, Aylesbury (web site) :;Owlswick Morris, near Buckingham (web site) :;Grand Union Morris, Denham (web site) :;Crendon Morris Men, Long Crendon (web site) :;Old Mother Redcap's, Milton Keynes (web site) Cambridgeshire : :;Cambridge Morris Men, Cambridge (web site) :;Gog Magog Molly, Cambridge (web site) :;Manor Mill Morris, Cambridge (web site) :;Travelling Morrice, Cambridge (page on Cambridge Morris Men web site) :;Coton Village Morris Men, Cambridgeshire (web site) :;Milton Morris, Duxford (web site) :;Fenstanton Morris, Fenstanton (web site) :;Old Hunts Molly, Fenstanton (web site) :;Peterborough Morris, Peterborough (web site) :;Pig Dyke Molly, Peterborough (web site) :;Sir Harry's Sword, Whittlesea :;Wype Doles (Longsword), Whittlesea Cheshire : :;Bollin Morris, Altrincham (web site) :;Erleseye Morris, Chester (web site) :;Adlington Morris Men, Handforth (web site) :;Kinnerton Morris Men, Higher Kinnerton / Chester (web site) :;Ringheye Morris, Mobberley (web site) :;Earl of Stamford Morris, Moore, Warrington (web site) :;Poynton Jemmers, Poynton (web site) :;Thelwall Morris Men, Warrington (web site) :;Mockbeggar Morris, Willaston (web site) Cornwall : :;Trigg Morris, Bodmin (web site) :;Blue Anchor Morris, Helston (web site) :;Carnkie Cloggers, Redruth (web site) :;Wreckers, St Dominick (web site) :;Cats Eye Morris, Tideford (web site) :;Porthleven Morris Men, Porthleven (web site) :;Carn Brea Morris, Redruth (web site) Cumbria : :;Belfagan Women's Morris, Cockermouth (web site) :;Crook Morris, Kendal (web site) :;Westmorland Step and Garland Dancers, Kendal (web site) :;Cumberland Morris Men, St. Bees (web site) :;Solway Morris, Wigton (web site) Derbyshire : :;Chapel-en-le-Frith Morris Men, Chapel-en-le-Frith (web site) :;Chesterfield Garland Dancers and Cock and Magpie Morris, Chesterfield (web site) :;Chip Off The Old, Derby (web site) :;Derby Morrismen, Derby (web site) :;Heage Windmillers, Heage (web site) :;' Stone Monkey Sword Dancers', Long Eaton (web site) :;Freaks in the Peaks Border Morris, The Peak District (web site) :;Ripley Morris Men, Ripley (web site) :;Weston Dancers, Weston-on-Trent (web site) :;Powderkegs, Whaley Bridge (web site) :;Shuttler's Clog, Whaley Bridge (web site) :;Winster Morris Dancers, Winster (web site) Devon :also Colin Andrews's [http://www.bonnygreen.co.uk/morris.htm Morris Dancing in Devon site.] : :;Exmoor Border Morris, Barnstaple (exmoor.cjb.net link blocked by spam filter) :;Bideford Phoenix Morris, Bideford (web site) :;Tarka Morris Men, Bideford (web site) :;Blackawton Morris, Blackawton (web site) :;Ring of Bells, Collumpton (web site) :;Wheal Sophia, Devon (web site) :;Exeter Morris Men, Exeter (web site) :;Glory of the West, Exeter (web site) :;Great Western Morris, Exeter (web site) :;Raddon Hill North West Clog Morris, Exeter (web site) :;Harberton Navy, Harberton (web site) :;Black Bess Border, Kingskerswell (web site) :;Dartmoor Border Morris, Meavy (web site) :;Grimspound Border, Newton Abbot/Teignmouth (web site) :;Newton Bushel Morris Men, Newton Abbot (web site) :;Flaming Morris, Ottery St Mary (web site) :;The Plymouth Maids, Plymouth (web site) :;Plymouth Morris Men, Plymouth (web site) :;Sidmouth Steppers, Sidmouth (web site) :;Beltane Border, Stokeinteignhead (web site) :;Dartington Morris Men, Totnes (web site) :;Uplyme Morris, Uplyme (web site) :;Winkleigh Morris, Winkleigh (web site) Dorset : :;Bourne Bumpers, Bournemouth (web site) :;Bourne River Morris, Bournemouth (web site) :;Babylon, Corscombe (web site) :;Quayside Cloggies, Poole (web site) :;Steps in Time, Sutton Waldron (web site) :;Dorset Buttons, Wareham (web site) :;Wessex Morris Men, Wessex (web site) :;Frome Valley Morris, West Stafford, Dorchester (web site) Durham : :;Black Sheep Border Morris, Barnard Castle (web site) :;Benfieldside Morris Men, Consett (web site) :;Great North Clog Morris, Darlington (web site) :;Kern Morris, Durham (web site) :;Locos in Motion, Darlington (web site) :;Bishop's Bedlam, Durham (web site) :;Durham Duffers and the Dun Cows, Durham (web site) :;Durham Rams Sword and Morris Men, Durham (web site), (photos from a collection of free photographs for private non-commercial use) :;Palatine Clog Morris, Durham (web site) East Sussex : :;Ashdown Mummers, The World Famous, Ashdown Forest (web site) :;Brighton Morris Men, Brighton (web site) :;Cuckoo's Nest Women's Morris, Brighton (web site) :;Ditchling Morris, Ditchling (web site) :;Hannah's Cat Morris, Hastings (web site) :;Hunters Moon Morris, Eastbourne (web site) :;Long Man Morris Men, Eastbourne (web site) :;Old Star Morris, Eastbourne (web site) :;Ashdown Forest Morris Men, Forest Row (web site) :;Shalesbrook Morris, Forest Row (web site) :;Mad Jack's Morris, Hastings (web site) :;Oojah Kappivvy, Hastings (web site) :;Knots of May, Lewes (web site) East Yorkshire : :;Beverley Garland Dancers, Beverley (web site) :;The Raving Maes, Hessle (web site) Essex :;Bullnose Morris, Basildon (web site) :;Blackmore Morris Men, Blackmore (web site) :;Chelmsford Morris, Chelmsford (web site) :;Colchester Morris Men, Colchester (web site) :;Harwich Morris Men, Harwich (web site) :;Royal Liberty Morris, Hornchurch (web site) :;Blackhorse and Standard, Ilford (web site) :;Blackwater Morris, Maldon (web site) :;Alive and Kicking, Maldon (web page from Morris Dancing in Maldon) :;Dark Horse Morris, Maldon (web page from Morris Dancing in Maldon) :;Maldon Greenjackets Morris, Maldon (web page from Morris Dancing in Maldon) :;Morris in the Maze, Saffron Walden (web site) :;Rumford Morris Men, Southeast Essex (web site) :;Thaxted Morris Men, Thaxted (web site) :;Royal Marine Morris, Walton-on-the-Naze (web site) :;Soken Molly Gang, Walton-on-the-Naze ? (web site) :;Chameleonic Morris Men, Writtle (web site) Gloucestershire : :;Blakeney Red, Blakeney (web site) :;England's Glory Ladies Morris, Cheltenham (web site) :;Gloucestershire Morris Men, Cheltenham (web site) :;Chipping Campden Morris Dancers, Chipping Campden (web site), ("an outline history" by Keith Chandler; not a site belonging to the side!) :;Lassington Oak Morris Men, Highnam (web site) :;Ragged and Old, Stroud (web site) :;Stroud Morris Dancers, Stroud (web site) :;The Folk Companions, Thornbury (web site) :;Winterbourn Down Border Morris, Winterbourn Down, near Bristol (web site) :;Forest of Dean Morris Men, unknown (web site) Hampshire :;Alton Morris, Alton (web site) :;Minden Rose, Alton (web site) :;Basingclog Morris, Basingstoke (web site) :;Tricolex Morris, Fareham (web site) :;Fleet Morris, Fleet (web site) :;Hook Eagle Morris, Hook (web site) :;New Forest Meddlars, Lyndhurst (web site) :;Victory Morris, Portsmouth (web site) :;Belles and Arrows Morris, Portsmouth/Fareham (web site) :;Silver Flame Rapper, Romsey (web site) :;Devil's Jumps Clog, Rowlands Castle (web site) :;Hampshire Garland, Southampton (web site) :;King John's Morris Men, Southampton (web site) :;' Red Stags Morris', Southampton (web site) :;Samhain Morris, Southampton (web site) :;Wickham Morris, Wickham (web site) :;Winchester Morris Men, Winchester (web site) :;Yateley Morris Men, Yateley (web site) Herefordshire : :;Breinton Morris, Breinton (web site) :;Jenny Pipes, Leominster (web site) :;Leominster Morris, Leominster (web site) :;Silurian Border Morris Men, Ledbury (web site) Hertfordshire : :;Aldbury Morris Men, Aldbury, Tring (web site) :;Baldock Midnight Morris, Baldock (web site) :;English Miscellany, Harpenden (web site) :;Young Miscellany, Harpenden (web site) :;Hertfordshire Holly, Hertford Heath (web site) :;Ramrugge Clog Morris, Knebworth (web site) :;Letchworth Morris Men, Letchworth (web site) :;Offley Morris Men, Offley (web site) :;Phoenix Morris, Rickmansworth (web site) :;Fiddlers Brook Morris, Sawbridgeworth (web site) :;Cottonmill Clog Morris, St Albans (web site) :;St Albans Morris Men, St Albans (web site) :;Standon Morris Men, Standon (web site) :;Stevenage Sword, Stevenage (web site) :;Benskins Morris, Watford (web site) :;Chiltern Hundreds, Watford (web site) :;Pump House Clog Morris, Watford (web site) :;Woodside Morris Men, Watford (web site) :;Wicket Brood Morris, Bricket Wood, nr St Albans (web site) Humberside : :;Green Ginger Morris & Sword, Kingston upon Hull (web site) Isle Of Wight : :;Wight Bells, Newport (web site) :;Men of Wight, (web site) :;Mr Baker's Dozen, (web site) :;Oyster Girls, (web site) Kent :also Pete Thomas's [http://www.morrisman.f2s.com/sides.htm Morris Sides in Kent .] : :;Dead Horse Morris, Whitstable (web site) :;East Kent Morris Men, n/a (web site) :;Boughton Monchelsea Morris, Boughton Monchelsea (web site) :;The Fabulous Fezheads, Camber, (web site) :;Oyster Morris, Canterbury (web site) :;Wantsum Morris Men, Canterbury (web site) :;Gong Scourers, Crayford (web site) :;Kent Korkers / Pork Scratchins, Dartford (web site) :;Motley Morris, Dartford (web site) :;West Hill Morris, Dartford (web site) :;Offcumduns, Eastry (web site) :;Weald of Kent Morris, Goudhurst (web site) :;Wadard Morris Men, Hartley (web site) :;Headcorn Morris, Headcorn (web site) :;Seven Champions Molly Dancers, Kent (web site) :;Ravensbourne Morris Men, Keston (web site) :;Kettle Bridge Clogs, Maidstone (web site) :;Kits Coty Morris, Maidstone (web site) :;The Loose Women, Maidstone (web site) :;Rabble Folk Theatre Company, Maidstone (web site) :;Wolf's Head and Vixen Morris, Medway Towns (Rochester, Chatham, Gillingham) (web site) :;Bishop Gundulf's Morris, Rochester (web site) :;Copperfield Clog, Rochester (web site) :;Invicta Morris, Sevenoaks (web site) :;Tonbridge Morris, Tonbridge (web site) :;' The White Star Sword Dancers', Speldhurst, Nr Tunbridge Wells (web site) :;Woodchurch Morris Men, Woodchurch (web site) :;Hartley Morris Men, Wrotham (web site) :;Maenads, unknown (web site) :;Yggdrasil, unknown (web site) Lancashire : :;Abram Morris Dancers, Abram (web site) :;Britannia Coconut Dancers, Bacup (web site) :;Rivington Morris, Bolton (web site) :;Inclognito, Burnley (web site) :;John O'Gaunt, Lancaster (web site) :;Leyland Morris Men, Leyland (web site) :;Stone the Crows, Leyland (web site) :;Fylde Coast Cloggers, Lytham St. Annes (web site) :;Hoghton Rapper, Preston (web site) :;Royal Preston Morris Dancers, Preston (web site) :;Singleton Cloggers, Poulton le Fylde (web site) :;Seven Stars Sword and Step Dancers, Wigan (web site) Leicestershire :also Phil Preen's [http://www.philpreen.co.uk/folk/morris/leicsmorris.htm Leicestershire Morris Dancers for brief information on Anstey Morrismen , Anstey Royale Chalfont , Bakanalia , Bare Bones , Black Annis , Braybrook Morris , Charnwood Clog , Leicester Morris Men , Lutterworth Morris Men , Hinckley Plough Bullockers , Jerusalem Jammers , Knighton Morris , Man Friday Morris , New St. George Morris , Packington , Pennyroyal Garland , and Rutland Morris Men ; and Martin's Morris Dancing Page.] : :;Everard's Old Original Anstey Morrismen, Anstey (web site), (Martin's Morris Dancing site) :;Anstey Royale Chalfont, Anstey (web site) :;Bakanalia Border Morris, Leicester (web site) :;New St George Morris, Bottesford (web site) :;Jerusalem Jammers, Kirby Muxloe (web site) :;Black Annis, Leicester (web site) :;Leicester Morris Men, Leicester (web site) :;Bare Bones, Loughborough (web site), (Martin's Morris Dancing site), (Phil Preen's site) :;Packington Morris Men, Packington (web site) :;' Charnwood Clog', Quorn (web site) :;Hinckley Plough Bullockers, Sharnford, Sapcote & Stoney Stanton (Martin's Morris Dancing site), (Phil Preen's site) :;Pennyroyal Garland Dancers, Tamworth (web site) Lincolnshire : :;Alford Morris, Alford (web site) :;Bourne Borderers Morris, Bourne (web site) :;Barley Break, Grimsby (web site) :;Grimsby Morris Men, Grimsby (web site) :;Poacher Morris, Lincoln (web site) :;Tatterfoals Morris, Scunthorpe (web site) :;Kesteven Morris, Sleaford (web site) London : :;[http://www.blackheathmorris.com Blackheath Morris,] Blackheath :;North Wood Morris Men, Croydon (web site) :;Wild Hunt, Croydon (web site) :;Etcetera Morris and Enfield Chasers, Enfield (web site) :;Greenwich Morris Men, Greenwich (web site) :;Merrydowners, Harrow (web site) :;Off-Spring Morris, Kingston upon Thames (web site) :;Dacre Morris, Lewisham (web site) :;Chingford Morris Men, London (web site) :;East Saxon Sword, London (web site) :;Hammersmith Morris, London (web site) :;London Pride Morris Men, London (web site) :;New Esperance Morris, London (web site) :;Thrales Rapper, London (web site) :;Flowers of May, Middlesex (Herga Folk Club site) (web site) :;Herga Morris Dancers, Middlesex (Herga Folk Club site) (web site) :;Black Horse & Standard Women's North West Morris, Walthamstow (web site) :;Westminster Morris Men, Westminster (web site) :;Greensleeves Morris Men, Wimbledon (web site) :;Spring Grove Morris, Kingston Upon Thames (web site) Manchester : :;Chorlton Green Women's Morris, Chorlton-Cum-Hardy (web site) :;Gorton Morris Men, Gorton (web site) :;Horwich Prize Medal Morris Men, Horwich (web site) :;Manchester Morris Men, Manchester (web site), (alternate site) :;Mossley Morris Men, Mossley (web site) :;Wrigley Head Morris Men, Oldham (web site) :;Rochdale Morris, Rochdale (web site) :;Saddleworth Morris Men, Saddleworth (web site) :;Stockport Morris Men, Stockport (web site) :;Fidlers Fancy Women's North West Morris, Stockport (website) Merseyside : :;Argarmeles Clog Morris team, Formby (web site) :;St Andrews Morris Dancers, Hunt's Cross (web site) :;Mersey Morris Men, Liverpool and Wirral (web site) (alternative web site) :;Mucky Mountains Morris, St Helens (web site) :;Men of the Mere, Southport (web site) :;Shaun the Sheep, Southport (web site) :;Southport Swords, Southport (web site) Norfolk : :;The King's Morris, s King's Lynn (web site) :;Weavers Morris, North Walsham (web site) :;Weavers Morris and Spinners Morris, North Walsham (web site) :;Black Skunk Morris, Norwich (web site) :;Fiddlesticks, Norwich (web site) :;Golden Star Morris, Norwich (web site) :;Kemp's Men of Norwich, Norwich (web site) :;Norwich Shitwitches, Norwich (web site) If this side is defunct please move listing to Historical morris teams in United Kingdom :;'''Yare Valley Morris, Norwich (web site) ::Site is for a side that is more or less defunct but which reunites once a year. :;The Lobster Potties, Sheringham (web site) :;Ouse Washes Molly Dancers, Wimbotsham (web site) North Yorkshire :also [http://website.lineone.net/~teddodsworth/morris/morrisindex.htm Morris Dancing Teams in the Ripon & Harrogate Area . Most of the following are part of this site.] : :;Goathland Plough Stots, Goathland, Whitby (web site) :;Betty Lupton's Ladle Laikers, Harrogate (web site) :;Claro Sword and Morris Men, Harrogate (web site) :;Flag & Bone Gang, Harrogate (web site) :;Highside Longsword, Kirkby Malzeard (web site) :;Richmond-on-Swale Morrismen, Richmond (web site) :;Ripon City Morris dancers, Ripon (web site) :;Yorkshire Coast Morris, Scarborough (web site) :;Flag Crackers of Craven, Skipton (web site) :;Jet Set Border Morris, Whitby to Saltburn (web site) :;Acorn Morris, York (web site) :;Black Swan Rapper, York (web site) :;Ebor Morris, York (web site) :;The Minster Strays, York (web site) :;Black Adder Rapper & Step, Yorkshire (web site) Northamptonshire : :;Braybrooke Morris Dancers, Braybrooke (web site) :;Aynho Apricots, Brackley (web site) :;Brackley Morris, Brackley (web site) :;Charlton Cherries, Charlton (web site) :;Woad Works Morris, Cosgrove (web site) :;Royal Oak Morris, Eydon (web site) :;Witchmen, Kettering (web site) :;Moulton Morris Men, Moulton (web site) :;Northampton Morris Men, Northampton (web site) :;Crosskey Clog, Peterborough (web site) :;Queen's Oak, Potterspury (web site) :;Rose and Castle Morris Men, Stoke Bruerne (web site) :;The Witchmen Pagan (Border) Morris, Isham (web site) Northumberland : :;Hexhamshire Lasses and Hexham Morrismen, Hexham (web site) Nottinghamshire : :;Black Pig Border Morris, Nottinghamshire (web site) :;Dolphin Morris Men, Nottingham (web site) :;Foresters Morris Men, Nottingham (web site) :;Greenwood Step Clog Dancers, Nottingham (web site) :;Lady Bay Revellers Morris, Nottingham (web site) :;The Maids of Clifton, Nottingham (web site) :;Mortimer's Morris, Nottingham (web site) :;Sergeant Musgraves Dance, Nottingham (web site) :;Sullivans Sword, Nottingham (web site) :;Whip the Cat Rapper, Nottingham (web site) :;Broadstone Morrismen, Retford (web site) :;Rattlejag Morris, Retford (web site) Oxfordshire : :;Mr Hemmings Traditional Abingdon Morris dancers, Abingdon (web site) ::For Abingdon see also Berkshire. :;Adderbury Morris Men, Adderbury (web site) :;The Adderbury Village Morris Men, Adderbury (web site) :;Bampton Traditional Morris (a.k.a. "Daniels's team", prev. "Shergold's team"), Bampton (web site) :;Traditional Bampton Morris Dancers (a.k.a. "Adams's team", prev. "Woodley's team"), Bampton :;Bampton Morris Men, Bampton :;Mr. Leslie's Banbury Rapper, Banbury (web site) :;Bloxham Morris, Bloxham (web site) :;Cry Havoc, Botley (web site) :;OBJ Morris, Bracknell (web site) :;Charlbury Morris, Charlbury (web site) :;Jabberwocky, Chesterton (web site) :;King Stone Rapper, Chipping Norton (web site) :;Ducklington Morris, Ducklington (web site) :;Eynsham Morris, Eynsham (web site) :;Headington Quarry Morris Dancers, Headington (web site) :;Kirtlington Morris, Kirtlington (web site) :;Mabel Gubbins Rapper, North Moreton (web site) :;Armaleggan, Oxford (web site) :;Mason's Apron, Oxford (web site) :;Oxford City Morris Men, Oxford (web site) :;Oxford University Morris Men / Ancient Men, Oxford (web site) :;Towersey Morris Men, Towersey (web site) :;Cornucopia, Wantage (web site) :;Icknield Way Morris Men, Wantage (web site) :;Rogue Morris, Wantage (web site) :;Phosphorus, Unknown (web site) :;Lumbawakk, Didcot(web site) Rutland : :;Rutland Morris Men, Preston (web site) Shropshire : :;Shropshire Bedlams and Martha Rhoden's Tuppenny Dish, Bishop's Castle (web site), (another web site) :;The Ironmen and Severn Gilders, Ironbridge (web site) Somerset : :;Bathampton Morris Men, Bath (web site) :;Mr Wilkins Shilling, Bath (web site) :;Northgate Rapper, Bath (web site) :;Chalice Morris Men, Brent Knoll (web site) :;Dr Turberville's Morris, Crewkerne (new url for outdated site due to be gradually replaced by more accessible version) :;West Somerset Morris Men, Crowcombe (web site) :;Mendip Morris Men, Congresbury (web site) :;Somerset Morris, Marksbury (web site) :;Priston Jubilee Morris Men, Priston (web site) :;Beetlecrushers, Shepton Mallet (web site) :;Sweet Coppin, Taunton (web site) :;Taunton Deane Morris Men, Taunton (web site) :;Treacle Eater Clog, Yeovil (web site) :;Wyvern Jubilee Morris Men, Yeovil (web site) South Yorkshire : :;Barnsley Longsword, Barnsley (web site) :;Green Oak Morris Men, Doncaster (web site) :;Grenoside Traditional Sword Dancers, Grenoside (web site) :;Three Shires, Harthill (web site) :;Mr. Fox, Langsett (web site) :;Boggart's Breakfast, Sheffield (web site) :;Pecsaetan Morris, Sheffield (web site) :;Sheffield City Morris, Sheffield (web site) :;Triskele Sword, Sheffield (web site) :;Lord Conyers Morris Men, Sheffield/Rotherham (web site) :;Wath-Upon-Dearne Morris Team, Wath-Upon-Dearne (web site) Staffordshire : :;Lichfield Morris Men, Lichfield (web site) :;Ryknild Rabble, Lichfield (web site) :;Stafford Morris Men, Stafford (web site) :;Black Dog Molly, Stoke-on-Trent (web site) :;Uttoxeter Morris Men, Uttoxeter (web site) Suffolk : :;Morris Men of Little Egypt, Glemsford (web site) :;Hageneth Morris Men, Haughley (web site) :;Hoxon Hundred, Hoxne (web site) :;East Suffolk Morris Men, Ipswich (web site) :;Lagabag Morris, Ipswich (web site) :;Pretty Grim Morris, Ipswich (web site) :;Old Glory, Lowestoft (web site) :;Point Devis, Middleton (web site) :;Devil's Dyke Morris Men, Newmarket (web site) :;Moonshine Morris, Stratford St Mary (web site) :;Westrefelda Morris, Westerfield (web site) :;Barley Brigg, Westleton (web site) Surrey : :;Mayflower Morris, Ash (web site) :;Chobham Morris, Chobham (web site) :;Thames Valley Morris Men, Claygate (web site) :;North Wood Morris Men, Croydon (web site) :;Old Palace Clog, Croydon (web site) :;Rampant Rooster Morris, Dorking (web site) :;Ewell St. Mary's Morris Men, Ewell (web site) :;Cup Hill Morris, Godalming (web site) :;Fleur-de-Lys, Godalming (web site) :;Pilgrim Morris Men, Guildford (web site) :;Jackstraws Morris, Hale (web site) :;Off-Spring Morris, Kingston Upon Thames (web site) :;Spring Grove Morris, Kingston Upon Thames (web site) :;Marlings Morris, Lingfield (web site) :;East Surrey Morris Men, Sutton (web site) :;Buckland Shag Morris Men, Reigate (web site) Tyne & Wear : :;High Spen Blue Diamonds, Gateshead (web site) :;Monkseaton Morrismen, Monkseaton (web site) :;Newcastle Cloggies, Newcastle upon Tyne (web site) :;Newcastle Kingsmen Sword Dancers, Newcastle upon Tyne (web site) :;Sallyport Sword Dancers, Newcastle-upon-Tyne (web site) :;Short Circuit Rapper, Newcastle-upon-Tyne (web site) :;Tyne Bridge Morris, Newcastle upon Tyne (web site), (photos from a collection of free photographs for private non-commercial use) :;Addison Rapper and Clog dance team, Ryton (web site) Warwickshire : :;Hereburgh Morris, Harbury, Leamington Spa (web site) :;Traditional Ilmington Morris Men, Ilmington (web site) :;Chinewrde Morris, Kenilworth (web site) :;Plum Jerkum, Leamington Spa (web site) :;Paragon Pit Morris, Newbold on avon, Near Rugby (web site) :;Anker Morris Men, Nuneaton (web site) :;Shakespeare Morris & Sword Men, Stratford-on-Avon (web site) :;Twisted Steel Rapper, Warwick (web site) West Midlands : :;Black Adder Morris, Birmingham (web site) :;Brummie Gems, Birmingham (web site) ::Article on Birmingham BBC web site. :;Glorishears of Brummagem, Birmingham (web site) :;Green Man's Morris and Sword Club, Birmingham (web site) :;Jockey Men's Morris Club, Birmingham (web site) :;Coventry Morris Men, Coventry (web site) :;Earlsdon Morris Men, Coventry (web site) :;Elephant Up A Pole, Coventry (web site) :;First Sedgley Morris Men, Sedgley (web site) :;Silhill Morris, Solihull (web site) :;Bedcote Morris, Stourbridge (web site) :;Castle Clog, Stourbridge (web site) :;' Merrydale Morris', Wolverhampton (web site) West Sussex : :;Mythago, Ashurst (web site) :;Regni Wheelbarrow Morris, Chichester (web site) :;Broadwood Morris Men, Horsham (web site) :;' Magog', Horsham (web site) :;Knockhundred Shuttles, Midhurst (web site) :;Chanctonbury Ring Morris Men, Shoreham by Sea (web site) :;Sompting Village Morris, Sompting (web site) :;' Thakeham Morris', Thakeham (formerly Gillian's Morris) (web site) :;Far Canal Morris Men, Yapton (web site) West Yorkshire :;Persephone Women's Morris, Bradford (web site) :;Boar's Head Morris Men, Bradford (web site) :;Castleford Sword Dancers, Castleford (web site) :;Terpsichore, Castleford (web site) :; Noroc, Halifax (web site) :;Hartshead Morris, Hartshead (web site) :;Kirkburton Rapier Dancers, Huddersfield (web site) :;Slubbing Billys, Huddersfield (web site) :;White Rose Morris Men, Huddersfield (web site) :;Briggate Morris, Leeds (web site) :;Leeds Morris Men, Leeds (web site) :;Oakworth Village Morris Men, Oakworth / Haworth (web site) :;Buttercross Belles, Otley (web site) :;Flash Company, Otley (web site) :;Wharfedale Wayzgoose, Otley (web site), ("Mrs Death's Mega Death Morris") :;Ryburn 3 Step, Ryburn Valley (web site) :;Clogaire, Saltaire (web site) :;Rainbow Morris, Saltaire (web site) :;Spen Valley Longsword, Spen Valley (web site) :;Rhubarb Tarts, Wakefield (web site) :;Wakefield Morris Dancers, Wakefield (web site) Wiltshire : :;Chippenham Town Morris Men, Chippenham (web site) :;Hips and Haws, Chippenham (web site) :;Moonraker Morris, Devizes (web site) :;Malmesbury Morris, Malmesbury (web site) :;Sarum Morris, Salisbury (web site) :;Holt Morris, Trowbridge (web site) Worcestershire : :;Alvechurch Morris, Alvechurch (web site) :;Belle D’Vain, Bretforton (web site) :;Foxs Border Morris, Cookley Nr Kidderminster (web site) :;Whitty Pear, Kidderminster (web site) :;Wyre Forest Morris Men, Kidderminster (web site) :;Old Meg, Malvern (web site) :;Pebworth "Vale of Evesham" Morris Men, Pebworth (web site) :;Nancy Butterfly, Redditch (web site) :;White Hart Morris Men, Redditch (web site) :;Faithful City Morris, Worcester (web site) :;The Original Welsh Border Morris Men, Worcestershire (web site) Unknown :;Rose Moresk, Unknown (web site) Isle of Man Scotland ;Banchory Ternan Morris Men, Aberdeenshire (web site) ;Gaorsach Rapper and Step, Aberdeen (web site) ;Raggie Morrisons, Aberdeen (web site) Wales ;Carreg Las Border Morris, Abercych, near Cardigan (web site) ;City of Bangor Morris Men, Bangor (web site) ;Cardiff Morrismen, Cardiff (web site) ;Clocs Canton, Cardiff (web site) ;The Widders Welsh Border Morris, Chepstow (web site) ;Landsker Clog Morris, Llanfallteg, Carmarthenshire (web site) ;Isca Morrismen, Monmouthshire (web site) ;Full Moon Morris, Pontypool (web site) ;Cardiff Ladies Morris, South Wales (web site) ;Clerical Error, Yscefiog (web site) Category:Morris teams in United Kingdom